ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny Owen Youngs
|origin = |instrument = Vocals, guitar, bass, flute, tuba |genre = Indie Pop, Alternative, Indie Folk |occupation = Singer-songwriter |years_active = 2005–present |label = Nettwerk |website = jennyowenyoungs.com }} Jenny Owen Youngs (born November 22, 1981) is an American singer-songwriter.La Gorce, Tammy. "Sure, I Rock, but I Need Health Care", The New York Times, May 24, 2006. Accessed October 24, 2007. "To get it, Ms. Owen Youngs, 24, who shares an apartment in Montclair with a roommate, drives an hour northwest every weekday to Shanachie Records in Newton." She has released three albums and a handful of EPs both independently and via Nettwerk Records, and has toured worldwide. Youngs is also a songwriting collaborator whose cuts include the 2018 Panic! at the Disco single "High Hopes ," Shungudzo's "Come On Back" from the Fifty Shades Freed soundtrack, and Pitbull's 2016 single "Bad Man", which debuted at the 58th Annual Grammy Awards. Youngs' songs have been used in TV shows such as Grey's Anatomy, Weeds, Nurse Jackie, Suburgatory, and Switched at Birth. In 2017, her 2012 song "Wake Up" was featured over the end credits of Bojack Horseman's season 4 finale. On March 28, 2018, it was announced that Youngs would work as the composer for Muscle Memory , a short film directed by Carly Usdin being made as a part of the American Film Institute's Directing Workshop for Women. Education and early years Youngs grew up playing the flute in elementary school and the tuba in junior high school. SPIN|url = http://www.spin.com/2007/04/jenny-owen-youngs/|accessdate = 2015-06-28|date = April 10, 2007|website = spin.com|publisher = Spin Media|first = Kristina|last = Ensminger}} At age 14, her older step-brother told her that if she wanted to be in a band she needed to learn how to play the guitar. She graduated from State University of New York at Purchase with a degree in studio composition. Music career As a solo artist Batten the hatches Youngs' first album Batten the Hatches was recorded with borrowed equipment at SUNY-Purchase and self-released in 2005. In 2006, a song from that album, "Fuck Was I", appeared in the second season premiere of Showtime's Weeds, resulting in Batten the Hatches being re-released on April 10, 2007 with new artwork and an extra track ("Drinking Song") on the Canadian indie label Nettwerk. "Fuck Was I" was also released on [[Weeds (TV series)#Weeds: Music From the Original Series, Volume 2|Weeds: Music from the Original Series, Vol. 2]]. Transmitter Failure Youngs released her second album, Transmitter Failure, on May 26, 2009. She supported Regina Spektor in her 2009 tour promoting the album Far. She has collaborated with Xian Hawkins under the moniker Bell Horses, which resulted in the album This Loves Last Time (2009). In the fall of 2009, Youngs performed alongside Chuck Ragan, Jim Ward, Tim Barry, Joey Cape, Dave Hause, Frank Turner and others as part of the 2009 Revival Tour. An Unwavering Band Of Light On July 1, 2010, Youngs launched a Kickstarter campaign to fund her third album and reached her goal of $20,000 in 28 hours. Her drummer, Elliot Jacobson, had his chest waxed as an incentive to reach the goal. The campaign ended on August 13, 2010 with a total of $38,543 and 646 backers. On February 7, 2012 the Kickstarter-backed third studio album, titled An Unwavering Band of Light was released. In 2017, a song from that album, "Wake Up", appeared over the end titles of the season Four finale of Netflix's Bojack Horseman. Side Projects, Touring, and Other Releases On April 5, 2018, Youngs released the song "Won't Let Go of Me" which was featured in the Grey's Anatomy episode "Hold Back The River" (Season 14, Episode 18). The song was written with Aaron Espe and Kyle Neal. Neal produced the song while Espe was credited as a co-producer. On March 28, 2018, it was announced that Youngs would work as the composer for Muscle Memory , a short film directed by Carly Usdin being made as a part of the American Film Institute's Directing Workshop for Women. Youngs has toured worldwide headlining and also supporting artists such as Regina Spektor, Against Me!, Frank Turner, and Streetlight Manifesto. In January, 2013, she was announced to rejoin The Revival Tour, where she performed alongside Chuck Ragan, Rocky Votolato, Dave Hause, Jenny O., and Tim McIlrath of Rise Against. In December 2012, Youngs began her Exhibit project in which she visited a New York City museum one a week, recording a song inspired by her visit within the same week. The album was released on Bandcamp and consists of 8 tracks. Youngs covered "Have You Forgotten" by Red House Painters for American Laundromat Records's charity CD "Sing Me To Sleep - Indie Lullabies" released in Spring 2010. In March 2010, Youngs toured with Bess Rogers and A.W. on their 'Spring Break Forever Tour', after which she flew out to the United Kingdom to support Motion City Soundtrack on their London, Manchester, Birmingham and Glasgow tour. She headlined a show at "Monto Water Rats" in London in April 2010. In addition to her solo career, Youngs was a member of the band The Robot Explosion, a side project with fellow musicians and friends Bess Rogers, Andrew Futral, and Saul Simon-MacWilliams. Youngs has toured with Vienna Teng, opening for the singer on the Green Caravan Tour, and opened for Aimee Mann at London's indigO2 on 27 July 2007. Youngs toured with Glen Phillips of Toad the Wet Sprocket in August 2007, and with Sean Hayes, with whom she co-headlined. She played in Belgium, Netherlands, Norway, and Sweden in November and December 2007. Co-Writing and Recent Years In 2015, Youngs moved to Los Angeles where she is working on her next album and co-writing with and for other artists. Youngs' notable cuts include Panic! at the Disco's 2018 single "High Hopes" , the 2018 song from the Fifty Shades Freed soundtrack, "Come On Back", which she co-wrote with Shungudzo and producer Jordan Palmer and appeared in both the film and on the soundtrack, "Miss America", which she co-wrote with Ingrid Michaelson and others for Michaelson's 2016 album It Doesn't Have to Make Sense, and Pitbull's 2016 single "Bad Man", which was debuted at the 58th Annual Grammy Awards. She also worked closely with Brett Dennen and Dan Wilson to write three of the five songs on Dennen's 2018 EP, Let's... including the title track. Youngs often collaborates with her friends Chris Farren and A.W. *Jump to Writing Credits Buffering the Vampire Slayer In September 2016, Youngs launched the podcast Buffering The Vampire Slayer with her then wife, Kristin Russo. The podcast discusses the popular television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer one episode at a time, and each episode ends with an original recap song about the episode, penned by Youngs and Russo. The podcast is part of the Stitcher Premium network and has been featured in A.V. Club, Entertainment Weekly, Autostraddle, and Buzzfeed. Personal life On June 12, 2013, Youngs came out, announcing that she was "super gay", and that she was engaged to marry her girlfriend Kristin Russo, who she married on August 25, 2013. On May 25, 2018, the couple announced they are no longer together but remain friends and will keep working in their mutual projects. Both of them said, "We’ve come to realize that we will be better—both to ourselves and to each other—within the context of a friendship, rather than a marriage." Discography Albums Singles * "Split" with Dave House - UK vinyl 12" single released April 2007 Gravity DIP Records * "Fuck Was I" UK single released May 2007 Nettwerk Music Group * "Things We Don't Need Anymore" digital single released by Nettwerk Music Group * "Great Big Plans" digital single released June 2011 * "Jenny Owen Youngs and A.W. Sing The Magnetic Fields" vinyl 7" single released September 2013 by Asbestos Records EPs * The Take Off All Your Clothes EP March 12, 2007 * Led to the Sea EP April 7, 2009 * Last Person EP March 23, 2010 * Jukebox the Ghost + Jenny Owen Youngs split EP July 30, 2013 * Slack Tide February 17, 2015 Compilations Co-Writing Credits References External links Official Sites *Jenny Owen Youngs' Official Website *Jenny Owen Young on Tumblr *Jenny Owen Youngs on Twitter *Jenny Owen Youngs' Facebook *Jenny Owen Youngs on Bandcamp *Jenny Owen Youngs on YouTube Interviews and media *2006 interview with City Belt Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:State University of New York at Purchase alumni Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American guitarists Category:Songwriters from New Jersey Category:Singers from New Jersey Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:Lesbian musicians Category:LGBT singers Category:LGBT songwriters Category:LGBT people from New Jersey Category:People from Montclair, New Jersey Category:Guitarists from New Jersey